elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Daedric Quests (Skyrim)
thumb|300px|Estátua de [[Meridia.]] Daedric Quests (Missões Daedrica) são tarefas realizadas para os Daedric Princes. Sua aparição tornou-se um tanto casual para jogos na série The Elder Scrolls, e voltou no . Muitas das missões são dadas quando o Dragonborn descobre o santuário do Príncipe. Alguns Daedric Princes, no entanto, não darão suas missões a seus santuários. Essas missões podem, em vez disso, ser encontradas em locais específicos ou horários específicos. Após a conclusão de cada quest, o Dragonborn é reivindicado pelo Daedric Prince como seu campeão, seu emissário em Nirn, e é recompensado com um Daedric Artifact. Estes príncipes são Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath, Vaermina e Mehrunes Dagon. Nocturna não dá nenhuma quest, mas ela desempenha um papel importante na Guilda dos Ladrões. A Skeleton Key é um artefato Daedric que pertence a ela e pode ser obtido através da linha de missões da Guilda, mas não contribui para as conquistas/troféus relacionados as Daedric Influence ou Oblivion Walker. O único Príncipe que não tem nenhum artefato ou presença em Skyrim é Jyggalag. Azura: The Black Star/Azura's Star A busca no Shrine of Azura pede ao Dragonborn que recupere a Azura's Star, uma gema de alma "infinita". O Dragonborn deve recuperar Azura's Star do Ilinalta's Deep e, após o sucesso, terá duas opções: A) Traga de volta ao santuário de Azura, ou B) traga para Nelacar, um residente da pousada em Winterhold, que ajudou mais cedo naquela quest. Dependendo da decisão tomada, irá determinar se um receberá a Azura's Star ou a The Black Star. Qualquer escolha exigirá que o Dragonborn entre na Star e derrote o necromante que está contaminando a Azura's Star de dentro. Se o Dragonborn trazer a Azura's Star para Azura, eles serão recompensados com a variante purificada da Star, que só pode absorver as almas de criaturas menores. Aranea Ienith, a sacerdotisa de Azura que deu a quest, também se tornará uma seguidora. Traga a Star para o necromante que ajudou o Dragonborn, e eles serão recompensados com a Black Star, que pode absorver as almas dos humanos. Nível requerido: Nenhum. Boethiah: Boethiah's Calling O Ebony Mail é uma variação da Ebony Armor. A busca exige que o Dragonborn sacrifique um de seus seguidores no santuário de Boethiah, após o que Boethiah fale com o Dragonborn e seus seguidores. Ela ordena ao Dragonborn e seus seguidores se combaterem até a morte, com o último homem a ter a honra de completar uma tarefa em sua homenagem. A tarefa é caçar e matar seu campeão, no Knifepoint Ridge, levando o Ebony Mail dele e vestindo-o, tornando o Dragonborn seu novo campeão. Nível requerido: Nível 10. Clavicus Vile: A Daedra's Best Friend A Masque of Clavicus Vile é uma máscara de Heavy Armor, que é dado por Clavicus Vile depois de retornar o Rueful Axe. A quest começa em Falkreath depois de adquirir a tarefa de atrair um cão estranho, que o ferreiro está interessado. Ao encontrar o cachorro, para a surpresa do Dragonborn, ele fala. O cão então conduz o Dragonborn ao Clavicus' Shrine na parte de trás de Haame's Shame. Clavicus concorda em levar de volta Barbas, se o Dragonborn coletar o ostentoso Rueful Axe de Rimerock Burrow para ele. Depois de adquirir o machado, ele oferece um acordo: deixar o Dragonborn manter o machado se o Dragonborn matar Barbas com ele. Se o Dragonborn optar por não matar Barbas, ele ou ela receberá a Masque of Clavicus Vile em vez disso. :Nota: O Rueful Axe não conta como Daedric Artifact de Vile. Nível requerido: Nível 10. Hermaeus Mora: Discerning the Transmundane A quest ""Discerning the Transmundane" premia o Dragonborn com o livro de habilidades, o Oghma Infinium. Para começar esta quest, o Dragonborn deve ir ao Septimus Signus' Outpost e conhecer Sepitmus Signus. Depois de recuperar e inscrever o Lexicon para Signus, ele irá transcrevê-lo, depois dê o Dragonborn o Essence Extractor. Isso deve ser usado para obter amostras do sangue do Falmer, Bosmer (Wood Elf), Dunmer (Dark Elf), Altmer (High Elf) e Orsimer (Orc). No entanto, não é possível coletar sangue daqueles que sofrem de vampirismo, mesmo que sejam a raça correta. Ao fazer isso, volte para Septimus, que irá desbloquear a caixa de bloqueio Dwemer para revelar o Oghma Infinium. No entanto, quando o Infinium for revelado, Septimus tentará levá-lo e é imediatamente desintegrado por Hermaeus Mora. Hermaeus Mora então permite que o Dragonborn tire o Oghma Infinium, o que permitirá que o Dragonborn escolha aumentar todas as habilidades de Mago, Ladrão ou Guerreiro em 5 pontos cada. Nível requerido: Nível 15. Hircine: Ill Met by Moonlight A quest "Ill Met by Moonlight" premia o Dragonborn com o Savior's Hide ou o Ring of Hircine (ou ambos). Para começar esta quest, o Dragonborn deve viajar para a prisão debaixo de Falkreath Barracks e falar com Sinding. Ele dará ao Dragonborn o Anel Amaldiçoado de Hircine. Ele diz ao Dragonborn que a fera na floresta deve ser morta. A besta é revelada como sendo Hircine, que então diz ao Dragonborn que eles devem ir para a Bloated Man's Grotto e escolher matar Sinding para ganhar o Hide ou poupá-lo para o Ring. Nível requerido: Nenhum Malacath: The Cursed Tribe Mehrunes Dagon: Pieces of the Past Mephala: The Whispering Door Meridia: The Break of Dawn Molag Bal: The House of Horrors Namira: The Taste of Death Peryite: The Only Cure Sanguine: A Night to Remember Sheogorath: The Mind of Madness Vaermina: Waking Nightmare de:Daedraquests (Skyrim) en:Daedric Quests (Skyrim) es:Misiones daédricas (Skyrim) ja:Daedric Quests (Skyrim) Categoria:Esboço Categoria:Skyrim: Quests